


That's his brother for god's sake

by analnatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Mention of Underage Sex, No Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Sibling Incest, idk what to call this, kind of underage not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analnatural/pseuds/analnatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never thought of his baby brother like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's his brother for god's sake

Dean never thought of him dripping in sweat on top of him, his heat surrounding him, breathing him in.

Never, ever got hard at the sound of his baby brother's voice on the other end of the line begging him to come home. 

Didn't think about his soft, pink lips wrapped around his cock, moaning into him in sweet, husky breaths. 

He never imagined his brother underneath him, begging for more in a soft, low voice while he teased his slutty little hole with the tip of his aching erection. 

Not once did he try to guess what Sammy's cum tasted like, or how he would look. 

Never thought about his baby brother sliding up and down on his cock, or pounding into him when he jerked his hand up and down his shaft when he was alone. 

No way in _hell_ Dean thought about his little brother when he was hooking up with girls, didn't picture him there, bent over for him. His sweet little ass needy and Dean's for the taking, begging to be filled.  
 _Nope._  
Never.  
That would be ridiculous and gay and gross.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be kind of taking place when they were younger and with John, that's what I had in mind when writing it, at least


End file.
